That Drunk ass night
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: She's drunk and wants an answer why it happened.... And boy does she get one...Major smut.HGDM


Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters... just the fantasy... hahaha.

She was a little drunk, but only a little. She still had enough since to know where she was going, and why. She wanted to know…. No she had to know, it was that had driven them apart. It wasn't the new girl in his life. No she came much later. And it hadn't been his father. They broke up almost a month after he died. So what had it been?

She was determined to find out.

Throwing open the doors to the dungeon of the slytherin common room, Hermione storm through the room. Scaring the few people who still straggled around in the wee hours of the morning.

What were they going to do? Tell? Fat chance, they looked like they would piss themselves at the sight of Dumbledore, let alone speak to him.

She reached the stairs and stopped for a moment. Considering the fact that there was still time to turn back. What if he was up there with someone? Someone like his new girlfriend, or one of his little friends. Hermione shook her head.

"I have to know…" she whispered, and began to climb her way up the steeper than usually stairs. She had to stop multiple times to let her head stop spinning and to swallow the throw up that had accumulated in her mouth. But at last she made it to the door.

Throwing it open, she almost cried… there was yet another set of stairs. Shorter and less steep, but there were still there. "Damn, this boy doesn't make it easy." She grumbled, and pushed on. Till she reached yet another door. "I swear to Merlin, if this bugger has more stairs, I'll cut off his pecker." She hissed, and quietly opened the door. Sighing with relief. No stairs, just an empty room.

She blinked an empty room! "Damn it!" she shouted. Walking into the room and looking around. Draco was nowhere to be seen. "That fucker!" She shouted walking around the room. She opened up the closets and all the doors, there was no one. She was alone.

She sighed again, and sat herself down on his bed. It was late, she now realized. Slightly sobering form the liquor in her system, and she would soon have to walk all the way back to the Gryffindor… com…mon..roo….. Hermione fell backwards and was almost instantly asleep. Amongst all her anger and rage towards Draco she hadn't realized how tired she truly was.

Hermione awoke to a pitch black room, and a warm sensation around her belly. She sighed and moved a little bit to make herself comfortable and go back to sleep… That had been a crazy dream. She moved a bit more and the warmth around her stomach tightened. She smiled and closed her eyes…. And then the slammed back open.

She sat up quickly, and looked around, then down. Draco!

"Draco!" she yelled.

Draco sat up stiff as a board and alert. "What's wrong?" he asked looking around. She stared at him.

"What do you mean what's wrong! Why in Merlin's name didn't you wake me up and kick me out of your room!" Hermione yelled. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk that made her want to deck him.

"Because you were stone cold drunk, and I was way too tired to carry you all the way there, get accused of doing something by your little friends and arguing about. Then have to walk all the way back here, to have you on my heels besieging me with a million questions." He said, with the most you should know this already tone. "This just seemed easier."

Hermione once again stared at him. "EASIER!" she exploded. He nodded, ignoring her yelling, but silently thanking himself to be smart enough to put a silencing charm on the room. Knowing that this would happen. Then awaking him from his own brief thanks was a hand connecting with his cheek. Hermione had smacked him.

He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her wrists and struggling to calm her. At last after a bit of wrestling he got her into a position, were she felt she was in control, but were he could contain her.

The bad part was that she was sitting legs wrapped around him, and her hands were behind her back. Looked bad, and felt so good. Draco only had his boxers on, and Hermione was still in her party skirt from earlier.

Hermione looked angrily into Draco's eyes. "Fucking Jerk." She hissed.

"That's nice." He said back. Hermione frowned and attempted to find a comfortable position. Draco just stared and held his breathe as she moved around on his lap. He was becoming hard. Soon she would feel it.

Hermione stopped and looked at him, feeling his little friend saying hello. And smirked an evil smirk. "Oh no," she whispered in his ear. "Did I wake someone up?" she said grinding her pussy all over his boxers….

Draco was so hard that his dick had actually came out through the hole in his boxers, and he could now feel the silky threads that held him back from his prize. "Hermione stop." He commanded.

She smirked. "Aww, what's wrong, you don't like that?" she asked, and stopped grinding for a moment. "How about this, and bounced. Draco's eyes widening. Of course he liked that. She did it again. She was pure evil and tormenting him.

He had an idea. Looking dead at her, he waited for her to go up again. When she did he quickly whispered evapo underwear, and both of their underwear vanished. Before Hermione could stop herself from going down, she did, and slammed down with Draco's cock pushing hard, and deep into her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. And Draco let go of her wrist so she could grab on to him. And began to pound the shit out of her. Flipping her over on to her back to get a better angle. She screamed louder, begging. But not for him to stop. But for him to give her more.

"Tease me?" he growled, in between thrust. He got even harder, and Hermione could only dig his nails into his skin. "Smack me will you?" barked Draco, lifting her legs so he could go deeper. She cried out, it hurt so bad but felt so good. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione moan and screamed at the same time, but Draco just went harder. "You like it don't you?" he hissed.

"Yes… Yes… GOD YES!" she screamed. Gripping the cover and biting her lip. Draco kept pounding her for a good hour, before the both climaxed… and it was a loud climax at that.

Later after Hermione could even talk again, she turned her head to him. "That was fucking amazing." She whispered….

"Yeah, and it was what we both needed." He whispered. Then it hit her. That was it, Hermione and Draco hadn't had that kind of crazy sex in forever. It was they'd missed for so long.

End!


End file.
